Winx/Fairy Form
Winx (later renamed Charmix) is the basic, standard fairy form that a fairy wins by strongly believing in herself. It is associated with a temporary evolution and greater Armor Time of second-year fairies: Charmix. Fairy Powers and Magical Abilities In this form, fairies make their first contact with their inherent natural magic, they can attack by throwing basic spheres or beams of energy: * Bloom can travel through time to the past or future * Stella can create blinding rays and strong bursts of sunlight * Tecna can connect to technological devices and manipulate their information as she sees fit * Flora can create plants and commune with the earth itself * Musa can create ultrasonic waves, shields of musical notes. or magic loudspeakers; * Layla can manipulate the pink watery liquid "Morphix" giving it basic shapes and weapons. Appearance The transformation consists in sparkling tops, mini shorts, miniskirts and dresses with one or two colors and ankle boots, to high heeled boots. Also small and flat wings and hair accessories. Roxy has the standard fairy ankle boots and glittery mini shorts, but has Believix fairy wings. Still this clearly indicates that Roxy is on Winx/Fairy power level, as she cannot utilize the special Tracix or Speedix wings, neither can she access the two evolved transformations of Believix: Sophix and Lovix. Meaning In the RAI version is just the name of the group made by Bloom and thanks to Faragonda the word that tells her "You'll become Masked Fairy Zi-O, the queen of time." In the 4Kids version means more, is the source of power that a fairy has and that identifies her. In the Nick version appears under the name Magic Winx Charmix and with a new transformation sequence for all five girls. Episodes when Used Season One * It Feels Like Magic * More Than High School * Save the First Dance * The Voice of Nature * Date with Disaster * Secret Guardian * The Day of the Rose * Spelled * Magical Reality Check * Junior League * Witch Trap * The Nightmare Monster * Royal Behavior (Diaspro's debut) * Senior Witches Go to Earth * The Army of Decay * Sparks of Hope * The Frozen Palace * Battle for Alfea * Mission to Cloud Tower * The Search for the Flame * Battle for Alfea * The Great Witch Invasion * Fire and Flame Season Two * Princess of Tides * Into the Under Realm * Queen of Perfection * Rescuing the Pixies * My Boyfriend's Wedding * The Dark Tower * Party Monster * Reaching for the Sky * Homesick * Truth or Dare * The Fourth Witch * Magic In My Heart * Exchange Students * The Heart of Cloud Tower * Shadows in Bloom * The First Charmix * Trouble in Paradise * Darkness and Light * Desperately Seeking Bloom * Storming Shadowhaunt * The Ultimate Power Couple Season Three * The Princess Ball * Beauty is a Beast * Pretty, Pretty Princess * The Mirror of Truth * Mission to Tides * The Mermaid Queen * Royal Behavior * Dark Sky * Operation: Boyfriend Rescue * Attack of the Zombie Witches * Missing in Action * Tears from the Black Willow (by Bloom, Tecna and Flora) * Point of No Return (by Bloom and Tecna) * Payback! (by Bloom) * The Island of Dragons (by Bloom) * The Power Within (by Bloom until achieving her incomplete Enchantix) Winx/Fairy Spells Bloom * Dragon Fury * Dragon Blast * Flame Shield * Ball of Fire * Safety Net * Heat Wave * Fireball Stella * Rising Sunburst * Solar Wind Blast * Sun Power * Sun Sweeper * Solar Flare * Ray of Light * Sunbeam Supernova Musa * Sub-woofer Blast * Boogie Blaster * Funky Force Field * Wall of Sound Tecna * Digital Web * Firewall * Digital Triangle * Digital Blast * World Wide Web * Air Tunnel * Digital Slap * Digi Shield * Digital Light Beam Flora * Ivy Rope * Ninja Daisy * Nature's Rest * Voice of the Forest * Flower Twister * Litter Dust Layla * Morphix Shield * Morphix Wave * Morphix Bubble Gallery |-|RAI/4Kids= Magix Winx - Bloom.jpg Winx-Club-Transformation-Stella.jpg Winx-Club-Transformation-Flora.jpg Winx-Club-Transformation-Tecna.jpg Winx-Club-Transformation-Musa.jpg Winx-Club-Transformation-Aisha.jpg Musa-WinX-Season-3.png Musa_Winx_2_(4Kids).jpg |-|Nick= Winx-Club-Nick-Transformation-Bloom.png Winx-Club-Nick-Transformation-Stella.png Winx-Club-Nick-Transformation-Flora.png Winx-Club-Nick-Transformation-Tecna.png Winx-Club-Nick-Transformation-Musa.png Winx-Club-Nick-Transformation-Aisha.png Category:Transformations Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3